Danny Phantom:Badassed
by DemonKingAlucard
Summary: This is a fiction where he is older in stead of 14 he's 17. If the show wasn't made for kids this is what it would be like. More mature Danny. Smarter Danny. More powerful Danny because the more you use a muscle the more it strengthens. There will be a darker Danny, halfway to Dan Phantom.


Danny Phantom Fanfic

Danny felt a bit pressured when Sam and Tucker told him to go into the ghost portal. He looked around and he saw one of his jumpsuits that his dad made for him in white body with black accents. He started to talk to Sam and Tucker,

"If I die because I die in this thing I will haunt you for the rest of your lives. I really will make you miserable for the rest of your lives. For you Tucker I will make sure you won't ever get any dates you would want and for You Sam I will make you normal like all the other people who have weird problems and I know you hate being normal more than anything else. So to reiterate I will haunt and make your lives' hell." "Come on Danny don't be so ridiculous you won't die I bet nothing will even happen." "How do you know I really like being unique, that's somewhat cruel that you would use that against us." "Well Sam I don't see you over here risking your life so I think I'm entitled.

He steps into the machine after reconnecting the extension cords. He walked into the portal it was only about 5-7 feet back but wide and tall enough to fit something huge. He went and looked around the circuitry everything was put together properly. Say what you want about Danny but he isn't stupid he is in fact very smart if you thing about it over the years there have been projects he actually have to have paid attention to. He saw nothing wrong, but what he didn't see was the switch he was about to lean against an on and off switch placed inside. Only someone as stupid as his father would put something like that in the wrong place. When he leaned he didn't press it right away he turned to his friend and said,

"I guess I won't be haunting you guys since I'm alive."

Then he shifted his hand from pressing the off switch to the on. There was a serge of electricity ran through the machine. It started to power up and it started to electrocute Danny.

He didn't feel the pain as much as the pain of his very DNA changed. He didn't fight against it because it felt as if it was improving him. It seemed like it was making him: faster, stronger, sharper and all around more powerful. It felt as if something was merging with him. He didn't know what exactly what was stopping it from fully merging but all it needed was a little extra power maybe 10% of what he had at the moment. It also seemed like it was tiered so he actually had to use the powers for him to improve. Well that would make sense since this seems like it is part of him so just like using a muscle to strengthen it. Then it started to crumble around him. He crawled out the rebel and passed out.

Hours Later

"Mom, Dad what happened," when Danny opened his eyes blearily. His parents looked at him in sadness.

"Well nothing bad happened but we did a test on your DNA and you body your producing anything capable of healing you body at a faster rate, not fast enough to warrant scientific study also your body is electrified maybe 100% more than usual. Also you might want to look in the mirror there is something you should see and it has something to do with your hair."

He grabbed the mirror and his hair was so grey it was snow white.

"Do you know what this means Danny," his parents asked him worryingly.

His eyebrows scrunched in like he always does when he is thinking. "Well since I heal faster than usual it would mean if I break something it would be fixed faster, also be stronger so it won't break under the same pressure it broke on. Since my body is producing 200% the electricity it normally does it means I would be able to process information better. My reaction time would be better and my nerve responses would be better pretty much the same thing as reaction time, but if it is something done with out instincts would mean I'm faster. I will still be able to take showers and go swimming. I'll just be doing everything better. The electricity must have affected the functions in my DNA that controls electric production of the body and the healing rate. Why are you worried," he asked confused.

His parents stared at him in shock and said, "We expected you to be mad at us, well at your father mainly. Also we never expected you to understand science in such a way. Frankly we are shocked that you get it so well!"

Danny sighed exasperated and said, "Well if you actually paid any attention to me you would have realized I have pulled straight A's for the last couple of years. Also I want to be and astronaut, you can't work for NASA with grades your statement inferred. Just because I didn't pay attention to your science made you think I'm stupid. I pity you don't pay enough attention to your child and he is on his way to a perfect 5 years of straight A's. Funny thing is science in almost all forms is my favorite subject. Even the other most obscure sciences have some instances they have been proven right the fact that ghosts exist but you keep searching for it. The cold spot theory can be explained by electricity and the fact that thing move in houses without any breeze or someone touching them can be explained by electro-magnetic flair-ups, if you searched the history of those places you would see they have a history of electro-magnetic occurrences. I only know those to facts for sure because that the first thing that you say when you say ghosts aren't real. Secondly if ghosts were once people I bet they all won't have the power to go invisible because they are all different. So I'm pretty sure I just shot down you facts."

Danny's parents stood there shocked and they looked like a mixture of sadness and downtrodden.

"Well it seems like we will have to convince you along with everyone else in the scientific community!"

Danny gave them a dead pan stare and said, "I didn't say I didn't believe you I just said there weren't any facts to support the basis for you research. Maybe some weird shit happened to you when both of you were younger and that led to your obsession with ghosts or something completely unrelated caused this I don't know but I am just a little upset that my parents don't even know their son well enough that he spends time studying science in general. I guess you really don't know me. I would like it if you were to leave now, but before you go did Jasmine get my homework from my teachers and when can I go back."

"Well we are sorry for all we've done and I hope you can forgive us, Jasmine did get the homework and you got a few well wishes to get better also you can go back tomorrow, you might want to use today to get used to all of your improvements," they said downtrodden.

Danny did his homework in about quarter of the time but it would have probably have been half the usual time if his parents were doing what they always do since it cause so many distractions. He spent the rest of time running around 25 mph and since his healing factor was increased he needed less time to recover.

"Hey Jasmine how is everything with you?" She replied, "Pretty good but I think you were a little hard on our parents." Danny gave her a look and said, "I won't respond to that. I can not wait to go to school tomorrow and show people what's what." Jasmine raised her eyebrow and replied, "I don't think you should do that you should play it cool so you won't get picked on." "If I am messed with they will not try again because I will just take them out with my belts in Maui Thai and Karate and that will keep everyone else off by back at school." She looked at him incredulously and exclaimed, "That is overdoing it, "That is just overkill you should just leave things how it is!" He gave a condescending look and snapped back, "If I need to break a few bones to make my point then that's exactly what I am going to do and just because you want to keep the status quo doesn't mean everyone else does. I obviously won't break anything near Lancer or any other teacher, any of the popular crowd's people or especially a camera!"

Danny left in a huff.

The Next Day

He didn't have any problems getting to school and he planed on getting all the homework from the teachers and if he does that he usually doesn't have to do projects just take the finals but he would sit in class to get a deeper understanding of the work. But all morning there have been weird occurrences such as when he woke up he was floating above his bed. He first attributed it to his extra electricity his body is producing. That was before he started walking to his door and he phased right through it. He started to think about the material that his parents called ectoplasm then he realized that the electricity ran thought the ectoplasm and that must have changed his DNA and that must have changed him and it didn't settle down in his DNA until he went to sleep and knowing this it might continue to progress and make him more powerful the more he survives. Knowing his parents he will have the ghost portal fixed by the time he got home. That means he will have time to explore it after school. He went to school and he had to keep ducking in and out of hiding places since he kept turning intangible and the one time one of his hands did it and passed through a person he happened to go invisible. He got all his work from his teachers and he did about quarter of it. That's mainly because they don't that much homework but when they do they are long.

Later That Day

Danny was sitting down before he went to lunch with Tucker and Sam after they apologized for making him go into the Ghost Portal, when he heard the usual call of his name by the schools head jock. He was in so many sports it wasn't funny. His father also donated to the school so that means that the teachers usually ignore his bullying.

"Hey Fen-turd, I got a D on my science quiz, do you know what that mean," Dash questioned while sizing himself up for the supposed beat down he was going to give Danny.

Danny replied snarky, "Time for you to study, not even Star who isn't as smart as you got a B on that test, well I guess your moving down in class averages and Star is moving up."

Everybody was shocked that Danny spoke to Dash in that way so they knew the beating would be worse for Danny and they might even get him after school.

Danny turned to Tucker and said in a quiet voice only he can hear "Could you record this so I have evidence of him coming to fight me." Tucker said "I've been recording since before he spoke to you. Dash looked like an enraged wall of meat which is what he was. "Fen-tony you're in for it now; it is time to get a beat down."

Danny leaned out of the way of the first punch and grabs the second and use the motion of the punch to throw him to the ground. Danny starts to taunt Dash.

"Well Dash it seems like you're always able to beat me up if I stay still but if I actually move you can't touch me. It seems like I've been playing you all these years. You see all these years you've been a bully you were just building up your image to the school and to mostly the popular kids and when I go up against you I'm just bring you down to rock bottom. For what goes up must come down it is just a law of nature, you were bound to eventually come down form where you are in life, whether it was later on in life when the best 4 years of you life was over or when someone in high school decided to take you off your high horse."

When Dash did a Spartan kick expecting to catch Danny in the leg Danny caught it and slammed his foot into the inside of his knee. Danny thought about toying with him for a little or destroying him right away.

Danny thought, _"If I just destroy him now everyone will think it's a fluke and continue to mess with me. But if I toy with him then destroy him they will see I am no one to be messed with then I can finally loose my virginity _(the time line is pushed forward by 2 years instead of this happening in freshman year he is in the beginning of his junior year) _to one of the popular girls, but I wouldn't end up staying with any of them they are mostly shallow if not all of them." _

Danny kept playing with him until he said, "Time to stop fooling around Dash, it is time for me to take this fight seriously." He takes off his shirt and is left with a wife beater on. The girls watching the fight notices he is pretty well defined and they can clearly see a 6 pack. He notices this and thinks that those years of karate paid off good. He doges another kick and 2 more punches before driving a knife hand into Dash's solar plexus and while he's dazed a palm thrust to the nose which breaks is and causes blood to go on his wife beater.

"Now look what you've gone and done you got blood all over my shirt," Danny says sneeringly.

He then while Dash is still stunned jumps and hit him with a knee to the left collar bone and breaks it. He doesn't want the school to have too long to wait for Dash to be able to play foot ball again. He then proceeds to his table grabs a napkin off the table and wipes as much blood as possible off of him body and shirt and then uses another soaked in club soda to get most of the blood out. Then he dons his shirt and gets back to his lunch.

Kwan started to creep up behind him when Danny said maliciously, "Kwan if you touch me I will make what I did to Dash seem like a child taking another kids toy in kindergarten." Kwan wisely backed away for once, it seems like seeing someone beat the crap out of Dash jump started the little pieces of grey matter the popular kids have. Lancer busted into the lunchroom. "What in the blue blazes of Sam Hill is going on here?" Every one of the regular kids pointed at Dash and all of the popular kids pointed at Danny.

"Well it looks like you will be going to my office to discuss detention!"

"Really Lancer you believe the popular kids who are in the minority over the rest of the school, you are sad just because you weren't popular when you were in high school doesn't mean that you have to suck up to the popular kids now. When they leave who do you think will remember you, the popular kids of the regular ones. Answer the regular ones, while you may be doing them a favor they don't actually care about what you do at all.'


End file.
